


marked up and mine alone

by violentv0id



Series: held close (don't let go) [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Marks, Mild Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: Pulled aside, brought to the woods, claim is laid. Possessiveness flares but is still so tender and only for loved ones. George gets wrecked in the woods, Techno learned to be a bit more commanding. Yet and still, tenderness underlays the rough and the dirty.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dream/George/Technoblade, GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: held close (don't let go) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082513
Comments: 23
Kudos: 293





	marked up and mine alone

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, personas not people!
> 
> nsfw content through and through! don't read if ya don't like <3
> 
> I slammed this all out in a matter of a couple of hours. It may have some errors, but I'm still happy with it for the moment!

On closer thought, being pulled aside so quickly by one of his boyfriends, George should have been afraid. He wouldn’t deny the small spike of fear before he realized it was Techno that was the one spiriting him away from a very confused Ranboo, looking after them with raised eyebrows and a nervous slouch. One hand raised in a tiny wave after George was already out of sight.

Before he could question what was going on, he was being pushed against a tree and kissed possessively. Techno’s hands gripped tight on his waist, holding him close and firm. George involuntarily arched his back when Techno pressed his thigh in between his legs, a low whine escaping the smaller man. 

Eagerly drinking in the noise and sliding one hand up to grip the back of George’s neck loosely, Techno quietly urged George to open his mouth. When his insistence was rewarded, he licked into George’s mouth eagerly. Seeking to draw more noises out of his partner. Careful of his tusks, but not too careful. Knowing just how much George did like being marked and also leaving marks.

Keening quietly into Techno’s mouth, George squirmed slightly, lightheaded from the sudden intensity of the situation. Going from normality and casual conversation to- This? His brain struggled to keep up with his body, arousal pooled in his gut and cock hardening in his pants against Techno’s pressing thigh. 

Pulling away from the kiss with a quiet huffing breath, Techno leaned his forehead against George’s and grinned dangerously. Muttering in a voice that was sinfully low and rumbling. “ _Mine._ ” 

The single claiming word had another surprised noise falling from George’s lips, brows furrowed, and face flushed. “Y-yeah, Tech, yours-“ He got out after a moment, staring up at the other. “What- What brought this on-?” Voice hitching slightly in the middle of the sentence when Techno pulled him closer again, clothed cock sliding over the thigh still wedged between his legs. 

“Wanted you. Wanted t’ claim ya. Make sure people know you’re taken.” Techno growled out, ducking down to press a searing kiss to the side of George’s neck. Tusks grazing skin and drawing red lines up in their wake. “That ya have three boyfriends who will _fight_ fer ya.” Then, he paused and muttered again, in a much softer tone. "Are ya alright with this, darlin?" He questioned, wanting to make sure no boundaries were being crossed.

Another quiet and muffled moan was pulled deep from George’s chest as he slowly rutted against Techno’s thigh. "Fuck- I'm more than alright with this, Tech. You're so good, this is good~" Hands quickly finding their grip on Techno’s cape, enveloping him, and almost completely hiding him from the outside world. 

Once again, the sheer size of Techno was intimidating and so _good_ at the same time- George loved feeling small but also knowing he could have Techno at his feet if he so asked. Techno was glad to have the go-ahead, and his grin quickly took on that sharp quality once more. George didn't let others take such control often-

Right now, though, he was fine with letting Techno taking full control of this situation. “Hhah- Yeah- Yours, n Dream’s, an’ Sapnap’s. All yours. _Hhffuck_ \- Please Tech, hon, keep that up-“ Grinning where his lips were still pressed against George’s neck, Techno hoisted George up momentarily. Wedging his thigh tighter between George’s legs. 

“Ya wanna get off, darlin’?” He muttered against the soft patch of skin under George’s ear. “Then rut against my thigh like a dog.” The bolt of white-hot arousal that skittered down George’s back like electricity had him gasping out a moan and tightening his grip on the fabric of Techno’s cape. Surprised at just how much he liked the hot shame that coursed through him at the implications. Rolling his hips to chase delicious friction. Whining desperately because it wasn’t _enough_ -

“Please— _Please_ , Tech… That’s not enough, I want your hands on me. Want your hand ‘round my cock, please, I’ll be good-“ The babbled begging was almost enough to break his composure, but Techno was not a man to give in so quickly or easily.

“Not yet darlin’, I want ya worked up real good before I touch ya proper.” Head leaning back to press into the bark of the tree he was being pinned to, George whined petulantly. Grinding down frantically onto Techno’s thigh, cock near-painful he was so turned on. This was a new side of Techno, and he liked it.

Daringly, George let go of Techno’s cape with one hand and moved as if to touch himself—Only for Techno to growl low in his chest and slap his hand away immediately. “No, brat, ain’t lettin ya touch yerself.” Pouting dramatically, George gave another slow roll of his hips with a whine sounding low in his throat. He pouted so prettily, cheeks flushed and marks already darkening on his neck. Lips also kiss-bruised and swollen- He looked wrecked, and it was _gorgeous_. 

Reaching up to grab Techno’s face in his hands to pull him down, George kissed him fiercely. Catching his own lip on one of Techno’s tusks but paying that no mind. Only moaning softly into the kiss as he ground down on Techno’s thigh as best he could. Techno eagerly kissed back, tongue darting to slide over George’s split lip, blood-dripping, and spit-slicked. A low moan of his own rumbling in his chest- 

So worked up, rutting against his partner’s thigh like some desperate animal in heat, George dazedly wondered if he actually could cum like this- Just by this frantic grind and delicious friction- Precum was likely soaking a dark spot into his pants, cock twitching in its fabric confines. Angled awkwardly but still right.

Moaning into Techno’s eager mouth, George pushed his fingers up into Techno’s hair- Gripping firmly and tugging harshly. Dragging a gasp from Techno, allowing George to press his tongue into his mouth. Curling up to drag over sharp canines and only barely wincing when one pricked and broke skin. The copper tang of blood from both lip and tongue was overwhelming, pushing, and crumbling Techno’s self-restraint. 

With a decided noise, Techno reached between them and palmed at George’s cock through his pants. Drawing the most _sinful_ noise from the brunette- Mouth falling slack and tongue lolling slightly. The touch was nigh overwhelming now- But so, so good at the same time. 

“Tech please, please, please, _please- More-_ “ Feeling he’d already teased enough, Techno finally broke. Glancing around only to make sure no one was nearby. Then he shimmied George’s pants down just enough so that his cock could be free. The cold air washing over flushed red and heated oversensitive skin sent a shiver down George’s back and drew a low whine from him.

Then, when Techno wrapped his fingers around him _finally_ \- That tore an unbridled moan from George. Hands gripping tight in Techno’s hair and face pressed into the crook of his neck as he bucked his hips upwards to fuck into the fist around his cock.

“Good, good- Fuck- Gods yes- Techno- Thank you, thank you, thankyou-“ Babbles fell from George’s lips freely as he chased after the edge that all the teasing had brought him to. Heat and pleasure boiling in his gut, flush spread from his face all down to his chest and the tips of his ears. 

When Techno specifically curled two fingers over the head of his cock and slid over the extra sensitive skin, George bit down on the crook of Techno’s neck to keep himself from being too loud as he came. Erratically bucking his hips still, chasing the sensation and riding the wave of pleasure, panting harshly.

Techno growled quietly to himself, pupils blown wide as he looked down at his boyfriend. “Fuck yer pretty- Here, darlin’, clean my hand up fer me will ya?” When George looked up and let his mouth fall open, Techno brought his hand that was splattered with cum up to his lips. With nearly no hesitation, George kitten-licked the mess away. Keeping eye contact the entire time.

Only when George had finished, and had made sure nothing was left behind, did Techno tilt his head up by the chin to kiss him firmly once more. Other hand coming to cup his cheek tenderly, thumb stroking over the side of his face lovingly. Then, pulling away from the kiss, George grinned shakily. “I do good?” He questioned, tilting his head slightly into the touch.

Huffing out a soft breath and smiling back, Techno peppered light kisses over his face. Muttering fondly and sincerely. “Ya did so good darlin’, so good for me. So wonderful. I love you-“ Laying a much softer kiss to George’s lips then, Techno gently set George back down on the ground and withdrew his thigh from between his boyfriend’s legs. 

George nearly stumbled then, but Techno’s firm hands on his hips held him steady. An amused laugh bubbling out of him. “You made a mess outta me, Tech! I love you too, though, you big brute. You better be taking me home to help clean me up-” 

Grinning sheepishly and nuzzling against George’s cheek, all earlier domineering and commanding personality had sapped away. Only soft for his loves. “I’ll get ya cleaned up, aye- D’ya need me to carry ya, darlin…?”

George almost said no before he tried to take one step and promptly fell right back into his boyfriend’s chest. “Ah fuck- yeah, I’m a bit weak-kneed right now. Carry me, my king~?”

The nickname had color rising to Techno’s cheeks, but he quickly and easily scooped George up once he was decent. Tucking his smaller partner close to his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Of course, darlin’, anythin for you.” 

The sentiment was sincere and brought a different warmth simmering up in George’s chest. A smile curling on his lips as he tucked his face against Techno’s neck. Lulled into a light sleep as he was carried. Trusting his boyfriend to get him home safe, and to wake him up as soon as they arrived home.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual! I love getting comments and hearing what people think <3 and as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
